틴틱봇/엔딩곡
개요 봇 드라마가 종료할 때 틱횸(드물게는 틴정구)가 유투브 링크를 이용해 올리는 곡을 말한다. 특별한 경우가 아니면 매번 드라마가 끝날 때 올리고 있으며, 일반적으로는 정구와 헤어진 후 노래를 들으며 돌아가는 효민을 표현한 것으로 해석하고 있다. 이 노래들의 가사들은 대부분 효민의 생각이나, 정구와 효민의 상황을 간접적으로 표현하는 것으로 보여진다. 목록 *목록 오른쪽의 연필 버튼을 눌러 편집해 주세요. 곡 제목 우측 편집 버튼을 이용하면 프레임이 깨집니다. *이 항목은 시간 순서대로 작성해 주세요. *이 항목에는 엔딩곡만 기록해 주세요. *엔딩곡의 링크, 가사, 해석 등을 자유롭게 작성해 주세요. Linkin Park - Wretches And Kings (2015. 1. 30) thumb|left|335px 첫 엔딩곡이자 효민과 정구가 두 번째 만남을 가진 날의 엔딩곡. 이 곡은 1월 30일 당시 정구와 화학실에서 처음으로 만난 후, "혁명"(거푸집, 인클로저, 저항정신, 컨베이어 벨트) 에 관한 대화를 한 다음 올린 곡이라 더욱 의미가 있다. 가사 해석 을 보면, 곡 초반에 수록된 연설은 실제 마리오 세비오라는 학생 운동 지도자의 버클리 대학 45주년 기념일 자유 연설문 - "The Operation of the Machine"에서 발췌된 실제 연설로 드라마 속 언급된 이야기와 매우 연관이 깊다. Red Hot Chili Peppers - Slow Cheetah (2015. 2. 2) thumb|left|335px 효민이 정구의 집에 놀러갔다가 돌아가는 길에 올린 곡이다. 가사 해석을 보면, 슬로우 치타란 결국 가사 속 '소녀'를 일컫는 것이며 "빠르게 달리려는 본능을 억압한 채" 느리게 가는 치타에 관한 곡으로 효민이 바라보는 정구의 모습 정도로 해석할 수 있다. 특히 반복되는 후렴구에서는 이 가사의 화자인 '나'가 "느린 치타"를 향해 "slow cheetah come before my forest 느린 치타야 내 숲으로 오렴"라고 말하고 있다는 점에서 효민이 자주 언급하는 '구원'과 연관지어 볼 수 있다. Radiohead - 2+2=5(2015. 2. 5) thumb|left|335px 효민이 처음 정구에게 "우리"에 대한 언급을 한 뒤 올라온 곡이다. 정구가 "도와줘"라고 말한 뒤, 효민이 "구해줄게, 내 세상으로"라고 말해 처음으로 둘 사이의 '우리'가 유의미해진 날 올라온 곡이라 의미가 더욱 깊다. 제목인 2+2=5는 '옳지 않거나 정의롭지 않은데도 그것을 강조하는 사회에 대한 배반'으로 해석하는 경우가 가장 많다. 가사 를 보면 구원에 대해 생각하던 효민의 생각들이 간접적으로 반영되어있다고 볼 수 있다. 반복되는 후렴구 "payin' attention 집중해"는 정구에게 하는 말일까. Kastenholt & Dee - One Two Fuck You (2015. 2. 6) thumb|left|335px 2효민 오타 사건 이후 올라온 엔딩곡. 당일 봇 드라마는 진행하지 않았으나, 원래는 봇 드라마를 진행하려고 했던 것으로 보인다는 점과 하루의 트윗을 마무리한 후 곡을 올렸다는 점에서 엔딩곡으로 구분하였다. Eminem - Not Afraid (2015. 2. 8) thumb|left|335px처음으로 정구가 자신이 폭탄을 연구하고 있다는 사실을 알린 날, 효민이 그 폭탄에 대단한 흥미를 보이고는 '흔적' 즉, '사망신고'에 대한 이야기를 한 날 올라온 곡이다. "사망신고하고 '살면' 죽일 것 같지않냐?" 라는 원작대사를 차용했다. 효민과 정구가 '폭탄'으로 이어지는 중요한 날에 올린 곡인 셈이다. 가사 의 전체적인 내용보다는 후렴구''(We'll walk this road together, through the storm우린 이 길을 같이 걸을 거야, 폭풍을 뚫고Whatever weather, cold or warm어떤 날씨에도, 춥든 따뜻하든Just lettin you know that, you're not alone그냥 너에게 알려주려고, 혼자가 아니라고)가 효민의 당시 심경을 대변했다고 볼 수 있다. Simple Plan - Take My Hand (2015. 2. 11) thumb|left|335px 효민과 정구 사이에서 폭탄이 구체화, 거의 완성되는 시점에 올라온 곡이다. 이 날은 효민과 정구가 처음으로 음악을 같이 들은 날(Muse - Butterflies and Hurricanes)이기도 하다. 헤드록을 거는 등 고등학생 다운 면모를 여실히 보여준 뒤 올라온 곡이며, 가사 를 보면 효민이 정구에게 느끼는 심정이 효민과 정구의 관계성 속에서 여실히 잘 드러난다. Red Hot Chili Peppers - Snow (Hey Oh) (2015. 2. 14) thumb|left|335px 효민이 둘의 아지트를 찾아내 정구에게 소개시켜주고 '눈'에 대한 대화를 하고 난 뒤에 올라온 곡이다. 둘의 아지트는 영화 속 정구의 아지트와 같은 공간으로 여겨지고 있으며, 이때 둘은 '눈이 쌓이는 것'에 대해 의미심장한 대화를 나누었다. (효민:쌓였으면 좋겠다, 정구:안 쌓였으면 좋겠는데.) 효민이 자신의 지문을 지우는 과정을 정구에게 보여준 날이기도 하다. 이 곡의 가사 는 전체적으로 효민이 정구를 향해 하는 말, 혹은 둘 사이 자체를 대변하고 있다고 해도 과언이 아니다. Eels - I Need Some Sleep (2015. 2. 14) thumb|left|335px아지트에 처음 간 날 새벽, 귀가한 지 한참이 지난 오전 6시 44분에 홀연히 올라온, 현재로선 정구의 유일한 엔딩곡(?). 잠을 이루지 못하는 정구의 불안한 심리를 표현하고 있다. 이는 아지트에서 나눈 대화 중 “뭐가 그렇게 불안해, 형은.”이라는 효민의 대사에서도 유추 가능하다. 반복되는 가사 ''(Everyone says "you just gotta let it go", you just gotta let it go.모두 "그냥 내버려둬"하고 말해. 그냥 내버려둬) 가 효민이 직전에 올린 엔딩곡의 가사 중 (The more I see, the less I know. The more I like to let it go.볼수록 점점 더 모르겠어. 점점 더 그냥 내버려두고 싶어져)라는 대목과 맞물려 대조되는 둘의 심리를 드러낸다. Daft Punk - Something About Us (2015. 2. 19) thumb|left|335px 이 날은 추석 연휴로서, 효민이 실제 시각 새벽 5시쯤 집에서 나온 설정으로 시작된 드라마 끝에 올려진 곡이다. 연휴 때 집에서 나온 효민이 정구의 집으로 들어갔고, 둘은 처음으로 거사(...)를 치르게 되는데 이후 효민이 정구에게 "도와줘." 라고 말한 날이기도 하다. 정구에게 "변하지 말자", "나는 만들어진 게 아니라 태어난 거야" 등, 효민이 정구를 자신과 같은 반항적 존재로 인식하고 있음을 여실히 보여준 뒤 올라온 곡이다. 가사 를 보면 둘의 관계가 더욱 깊어졌다는 것을 표현하고 있는 곡이라고 할 수 있다. Fun. - We Are Young (ft. Janelle Monáe) (2015. 2. 25) thumb|left|335px 둘의 아지트에서 처음으로 완성된 폭탄을 함께 터트린 날 올라온 곡이다. 연휴에 정구의 집으로 가출을 한 뒤 있었던 일을 알게 된 후, 효민이 집안에 대해 처음으로 상세히 언급한 날이기도 하다. 여기서 효민은 정구에게 '네가 만지고 느끼는 것'이 '이효민'이라고 얘기했으며 정구에게 '무엇이든 물어보라'고 말했다. 효민과 정구가 '우리'로 연결되어있음을 재차 서로 확인했으며, 이런 내용이 특히 후렴구 가사 에 반영되어있다고 볼 수 있다. 전체적인 곡의 분위기 역시 고려한 선곡으로 보인다. Nirvana - Rape Me (2015. 3. 5) thumb|left|335px 효민이 처음 본드(!)를 한 날 올린 곡이다. 정구와 다툰 뒤 정서적으로 방황하던 효민이 일탈의 일환인지, 평소의 호기심인지 팔로워들과 대화를 하는 도중에 본드를 하고 굉장히 의미심장한 말들을 많이 남겼다. "끝은 처음부터 있다" 등 알 수 없는 말을 남긴 뒤 효민이 망가지는 모습을 실시간으로 보여준 다음 올라온 곡이라 팔로워들을 멘붕에 빠트렸다. 가사 를 보면 rape me, waste me 라는 말이 반복되고 있어 효민의 심경변화가 어땠는지 유추해볼 수 있는 곡이라 할 수 있다. Oasis - Wonderwall (2015. 3. 9) thumb|left|335px 정구와 효민이 다투고 6일 만에 다시 만나 화해한 날의 엔딩곡. 오래 돌고 돌아 서로가 다르다는 걸 인정한 날이기도 하다. 가사 와 드라마를 함께 보면 효민이 정구를 "wonderwall"로 인정한 것처럼 보인다. wonderwall은 다양한 의미가 있지만 보통은 "구원의 존재"로 해석하는 경우가 많다. 아지트에서 집으로 돌아가는 길, 효민이 정구에게 이어폰 한 쪽을 건네며 함께 이 곡을 들었다. Oomph! - Die Schlinge (2015. 3. 20) thumb|left|335 px 홀로 정구를 기다리던 효민의 불안한 심리를 보여주는 곡. 가사를 보면 서서히 효민이 무너지고 있었음을 알 수 있다. Linkinpark - Leave Out All The Rest (2015. 4. 07) thumb|left|335 px마지막으로 올라온 곡. '안 녹아도 돼, 쌓이질 않았으니까' 라는 트윗과 함께 올라온 이 곡의 가사는 전체적으로 떠남을 말하고 있다. pretending, someone else can come and save me from myself 다른 누군가가 나를 구해줄 수 있는 척하지만 I can't be who you are (하지만) 나는 네가 될 수 없어 (나는 구원받을 수 없어) 라는 가사는 특히 그동안의 이야기들을 함축시킨 것처럼 보인다. 슬프지만 엔딩곡다운 엔딩곡이다. 본 가사의 해석은 다양한 버전이 있으니 서치해보거나 영어 가사를 보면 좋다.